With a rapidly growing trend of mobile and remote data access over a high-speed communication network such as third (3G), fourth (4G) or fifth (5G) generation cellular services, accurately delivering and deciphering data streams become increasingly challenging and difficult. The high-speed communication network which is capable of delivering information includes, but not limited to, wireless network, cellular network, wireless personal area network (“WPAN”), wireless local area network (“WLAN”), wireless metropolitan area network (“MAN”), or the like. While WPAN can be Bluetooth or ZigBee, WLAN may be a Wi-Fi network in accordance with IEEE 802.11 WLAN standards.
In the Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or 5G standard, pre-whitening is applied in the receiver to whiten a correlated noise covariance matrix to be un-correlated to ease signal detection. Typically, the whitening is done by using a Cholesky Decomposition, such as a well-known LDL or LL decomposition procedure to generate whitening filters. However, the original LDL decomposition involves an iterative procedure depending on the dimension of the input matrix. Also, its sequential nature does not facilitate easy parallelization of the computation for efficient VLSI implementations, especially when the dimension of the input matrix grows.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a way to perform channel whitening that overcomes problems associated with iterative processes and that facilitate easy parallelization of the computation for efficient VLSI implementations, especially when the dimension of the input matrix grows.